Jealousy
by Chiclets
Summary: Kyouya is having dreams about a girl he was supposed to marry, better story than summary!
1. Nightmares

She _was_ pretty, as she glided down the stairs of the Ootori mansion, her dress flowed gracefully with her every step. Her eyes, green and behind sophisticated thin black glasses. She had a feminine figure but she was not too girly. Her beachy curls stopped at her shoulders.

She was just like the rest. His other fiancé's. She was a Famous American singer that Kyouya never heard of. She made her way towards Kyouya.

Fuyumi waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He blinked and faced her.

"Don't ruin it with this one Kyouya, please." She turned and walked away. Kyouya looked at the girl. He didn't even know her name. She gently brushed passed him and whispered,

"Avery Ellis." and continued towards a group of people standing on the other side of the room. Kyouya was confused.

"Carrie!" he heard the young girl say. He decided to forget it, they could get to know each other better later, she _was _staying at the mansion for two weeks, she would then go back to America to finish her third album, and when she got back they would be properly engaged.

Another hour passed at the Ootori affair. Kyouya felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was Avery. She was blushing.

" I'm sorry, but that was my sister, I haven't seen her in years, and she never tried to communicate with me. Thank you for waiting." Kyouya put on his best Host smile and extended his arm. She grabbed hold shyly, and they began to make their way across the floor. A few minutes later, Avery slipped and grabbed hold of the closest thing available, Kyouya's jacket sleeve.

Avery fell to her knees. A single tear fell on the marble floor. Her left hand held the remains of Kyouya's sleeve. Her cheeks a dark shade of red from her embarrassment.

"Gomen," and with that she dashed off.

Kyouya woke up. He was sweating. He looked at his alarm clock. 3:04. Too early. He laid back only to sit straight up. That dream. He leaned into his hand. He hated that dream. That nightmare.

That memory.

That engagement was cancelled by Avery, two years ago, were it would have been cancelled by Kyouya himself. He hadn't heard from Avery Ellis in years. Luckily for him, she wasn't his type. Or maybe she was. Maybe that's why he has been dreaming of her so much that week. He laid back down again and fell asleep thinking of Avery.

_**Okay this is my first Ouran story, please tell me what you **__**truly**__** think!**_

_**Chiclets**_


	2. Mistake For Love?

Chapter 2

Kyouya sat quietly as he tapped on the keys of his pineapple laptop keyboard. Frustration swept over him as he thought about Avery again.

"Kyouya! We are having a host meeting! Are you not a part of this club?" Tamaki questioned. He reluctantly stood and joined the rest of the members.

"Now that everyone is here," He glanced at Kyouya, then quickly directed his attention to his 'daughter'. "We need a special event for Valentines is coming up! Any ideas?"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi. She looked pretty. He remembered the time that they went to the beach, and he had tried to scare some sense into her. He had not wanted that time to end. He closed his eyes and tried even harder to recall that night.

"Great Kyouya! Think! What have you come up with?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

Without thinking, Kyouya blurted out, " Avery Ellis." Tamaki thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers.

"That's right! We can Invite Avery Ellis, that beautiful talented, girl from America to perform for our customers! Great Kyouya!" Kyouya silently cursed himself. He was frustrated with Avery. _Why does she always invade my thoughts?_

"If that's all," Kyouya grabbed his bags and left the room in silence. Haruhi's head tilted in confusion. She followed the shadow king out of the room.

"Kyouya-senpai! Wait up." She finally caught up with Kyouya. "Kyouya, did you ever know Avery?" she asked. Kyouya admired the fact that she was able to catch on so quick, he wanted to talk to someone about her and never stop, about how much she annoyed him, and how much he liked her. He wanted to know if he loved her, or maybe that his own mind was trying to get him to realize his love for someone else. He was reading way to much into this.

"Yes." he said and walked on. Haruhi walked by his side.

"How?"

"She is nothing, nobody, she isn't important." he said and sped up to get away from Haruhi. She still walked on Kyouya.

"Kyouya, you know her, she is special to you." she stated plainly. Kyouya stopped. _It can't be that obvious._ "It's sort of obvious."

"How? I mean we knew each other for all of two hours! She, means nothing to me!"

"Kyouya-senpai, are you okay?" he sighed. She was trying to help. Just then Kyouya thought of something. He stopped, so did Haruhi. He stared at her for a while. _She is driving me crazy! Why have I thought some much about Avery lately?_ He looked at Haruhi. She sort of looked like Avery, wide eyes, dark brown hair, simply gorgeous. Wait! He was still looking at Haruhi.

"Sen-" He kissed her cheek. She gasped.

"I'll be fine Haruhi." he walked away. Haruhi stayed still. She gently touched her cheek, where he had kissed her. She felt her face heat up. She was blushing. She didn't blush. Haruhi shook her head and headed in the opposite direction.

_**Okay, I don't even think that I know where this story is going, but I like it, please tell me what you think! Like I said this is my first ouran story, so it would be greatly appreciated! ☺**_

_**Chiclets ☻**_


	3. Questions

_Okay, thank you for the people who reviewed, and yes, this will eventually be a Kyouya ♥ Haruhi story!!_

_I do __NOT__ own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Avery._

Chapter 3

**MONDAY**

"Tamaki, I really don't think this is a good idea..." Kyouya said on his way to his next class with Tamaki.

"I think it's a great idea Kyouya, we will have her come to Ouran this Friday!" Kyouya stopped.

"This Friday?" he asked.

"Yes! Aren't you excited?!?"

"I'm ecstatic." he said sarcastically, and walked away. _This Friday? I wonder… _A million thoughts flew through his head. _What if I get sick?_ just then a group of girls walked by and giggled.

"Can't wait to see you at the concert!!!" they said. Kyouya knew there was no way of getting out of this.

**TUESDAY**

Kyouya sat up in bed. Another dream about Avery. Just then his cell phone rang.

It was a text?

_Kyouya,_

_I figure you get this later, I hope I didn't wake you up, but I just wanted to say that I hope I see you on Friday, lame huh? But lately I couldn't get you off my mind so, I'm excited to see you then, it has been two years and I bet you look a lot different. I am really excited to perform at Ouran!_

♥_Avery_

"No!" he said as his eyes got wide. He laid back in bed. He fell back asleep.

Later that morning at six am, he got another text message from Haruhi.

_Meet me in the third music room, 6:30._

A dark purple aura surrounded him as one of his maids poked their head in to wake him up.

"O-oh, you're a-already a -awake! Good." she said nervously and exited the room. He slowly got up, showered and dressed and headed for his limo. He looked at his watch, 6:18. Not much time to get there.

He entered the room Haruhi asked him to be in. She was already there.

"Why did you want to see me an hour before class?" he asked calmly as he sat on the couch opposite Haruhi.

"I want to know about you and Avery Ellis." she said. He blink, then again. He waited several minutes before he answered.

"Wh-?"

"Because." she said before he even finished He thought for a while.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, every time her name comes up you try to avoid the conversation, you have been trying to cancel the concert, and your face is red. You're lying, it's not nothing." He sighed in defeat.

"She was my fiance a couple of years ago, she cancelled a little after we met. She never told me why."

"Are you interested in her?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know." he said.

"I'm done." Haruhi said, and walked out of the room. He sat on the couch for awhile thinking, this time about Haruhi. _Did she seem, jealous?_


	4. Maybe

WEDNESDAY

Kyouya sat up on his bed again as his cell phone vibrated off his nightstand. Four a.m. _Not again. _Another text from Avery. He reluctantly read it, regretting it the very instant he did.

_Kyouya,_

_Hey! Again, I hope I didn't wake you up. Most likely, I probably did. Again. But I won't do it again! See you l8r )_

♥_Avery_

_See you later?_ He fell on his pillow falling asleep instantly. Dreaming about Avery.

He sat in the host club room at lunch today. Typing away at his keyboard. He was so wrapped up in his work that he jumped, slightly, as he heard the door slam against the wall.

"KYOUYA-SENPAI! What is this about?" It was Haruhi and she sounded incredibly angry. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and glanced over at Haruhi.

"The meaning of what." Kyouya quickly skimmed his newest text message he had received in class and smiled. "I assume you also got a text?" Haruhi looked down at the cell phone the Hitachiins had given to her.

"I have heard about you and Kyouya, I want you to stay away from!" Haruhi read. "What was she saying? What did she mean, I know about you and Kyouya, what is she implying?" Kyouya slid out of his chair and made his way towards Haruhi. He looked at the time, and smirked.

"Maybe," he slid his arms around her. Haruhi felt a chill go up her spine. "she was implying that she might have heard something," He leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear. "about us."

"Or maybe she heard that my dad knows that maybe, it might merit _him _in some way, if we were engaged."

"St-stop," Haruhi shuddered.

"Maybe, she is implying that she is jealous." He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. Haruhi's eyes shot open, and to her surprise they slowly closed. A faint click was barely heard, but a gasp was heard quite clearly.

Haruhi quickly pulled away. Kyouya once again smirked.

"Kyouya?"

_**Okay, big cliff hanger! I'll try to update a little sooner next time.**_

_**Bai bai!**_

♥_**Chiclets**_


End file.
